


A Night In Between

by FallingArtist



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Penelope, F/F, Smut, Teasing, Top Josie, just a very long smut, posie - Freeform, post talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: Just a very long posie smut with plenty of teasing (for both Penelope and the readers).Takes place after the talent show in 1x11.





	1. Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me for how long this thing turned out to be. It's all my friend's fault anyway. This is why you don't ask me to write smut. 
> 
> But, yeah, first attempt at posie smut, because we're starved and we deserve more Bottom!Penelope fanfics. 
> 
> If this is crap, please just ignore it.

With Penelope currently pressed up between her and the wall, Josie wasn't exactly thinking clearly. To be honest, all coherent thoughts had long gone out the window, it all seemed pretty irrelevant when compared with the feeling of Penelope’s hips bucking against her own in search of friction. And reason seemed grossly overrated when Penelope was whimpering in her ear. 

So, really, no one could blame Josie for what she did next. 

The skin under her hands felt hot, and she tasted salt when she swept her tongue along Penelope’s neck, earning a low moan from the other witch. 

Saying that Josie missed this was an understatement. Josie had been craving the feel of Penelope’s body pressed against her own since the breakup. She is not ashamed, right now, to admit to herself that she had dreamt of the noises she could coax out of her ex with a simple, innocent touch that turned a little rough. 

Josie tried to consider her options, but she decided there would be time in the morning for that, just like there would be plenty of time for regret – if that were something she could ever really feel when it came to Penelope. 

She repositioned her leg between Penelope’s, and the moan that came from the girl’s lips made the decision for her. Because there was no way Josie could go the night without hearing that sound again. 

She grabbed Penelope’s hips and pushed her back against the wall roughly, letting her own leg follow to stay pressed between Penelope’s. The raven-haired witch, who had looked like she wanted to say something before Josie’s leg provided friction exactly where she needed it, let out another moan and started grinding down against her. 

Josie smiled at the sight, there was nothing more beautiful than Penelope’s flushed and aroused face right now. She was holding on to Josie’s shoulders with a tight grip, relying on her to stay upright, and Josie remembered all the times they had done this before, against this very wall, all the heated make-out sessions that had quickly escalated as they stumbled together into Penelope’s room. 

She leaned down to kiss Penelope’s neck, sucking on her pulse point because she knew it would drive her ex crazy. She wasn't disappointed as Penelope gasped and bent her head to the side to give Josie better access. 

Penelope tried to kiss her again, a hand on the back of her head urging Josie to raise her lips to meet Penelope’s parted ones. But Josie had a different game in mind, and she ignored Penelope’s fingers tugging at her hair in favour of working on marking her perfect neck. 

The other witch whined in protest before moaning when Josie bit the skin gently in warning. 

“Josie… please…” 

Josie smirked at how breathless Penelope’s voice sounded. She nipped at her neck again, before asking in a low voice, “What is it, Pen?” 

Penelope tried to answer, but then Josie moved her leg, pushing harder against the other girl, and what came out of her mouth was a loud moan that she tried to muffle against Josie’s shoulder. 

“God, Josie, what are we- ”

Josie didn't let her finish, finally kissing her hard, letting her tongue push inside her ex’s mouth and battle for dominance. The rough kiss left both of them gasping for air when Josie eventually pulled back. And Penelope wasn't given any time to collect her thoughts as Josie turned her around and she brought her hands up to brace against the wall as she felt Josie’s front press against her back. 

“Do you wanna stop, Penny?”, Josie whispered in her ear as she started moving her hands over Penelope’s stomach, keeping her touches to a safe area before she had the girl’s consent. 

Penelope’s heart skipped a bit at the nickname, and she shook her head, because, in truth, she had craved this every day since the breakup too – she knew she always would.

“Then what do you want?” 

She wanted Josie back, she wanted to throw all of her plans and well-meaning schemes out the window and go home, right into Josie’s arms. And if not that - because she wouldn't stop fighting for Josie even if stop fighting meant she could be with the girl she loved once again - then at least she wanted this. She didn't care how much it would hurt in the morning - it hurt all the time anyway, and at least she would get to feel Josie again, she would get to be where she belonged again, if only for a night. 

“Jojo…” 

Josie chuckled and lowered one of her hands to run down Penelope’s thighs. “I’m listening, Penelope.” 

The shorter girl was having some trouble concentrating on words with Josie’s voice getting low and her breath caressing Penelope’s ear. She whimpered when Josie’s hand made its way slowly under her skirt to stroke her inner thigh. 

“You, Jojo, please, I want you.” 

Josie smirked again, impressed with how many words Penelope managed to get out, although her voice cracked in the end and trailed off in another whimper.  
She lifted Penelope’s shirt and ran her hand against her flat stomach, groaning softly at how the muscles tensed under her touch. The hand that was on her ex’s thigh continued its journey upward to brush against the girl’s underwear, earning the loudest moan yet from Penelope. 

As the other witch tried pushing against her hand, Josie laughed lightly and kept her touch feather-like, barely there and just enough to drive Penelope crazy. The hips in front her buckled in search of friction and Josie increased the pressure ever so slightly, appreciating the wetness that she could feel through the damp fabric. 

Funny how all this started, with Josie’s honest-to-god-innocent intention to check on Penelope after Hope had sent her flying in their little showdown, when both Penelope and Josie were trying to steal the urn under the influence of some disgusting slugs. 

Her ex had been knocked out cold but still insisted to perform in the talent show, so Josie just wanted to make sure she was okay. She wasn't checking on her because their kiss from earlier was stuck in her mind, she wasn't there because she couldn't stop thinking of Penelope’s soft and cute smile after they kissed. She was there because it’s just who Josie was, she would be checking on anyone who got hurt while they were with her. At least that’s what she had been telling herself on the way to Penelope’s room. 

But then she had seen her ex, hair still damp from a shower, face completely clean of make-up, eyes sparkling when she saw Josie. She was wearing a short skirt and a white shirt that hung down her left shoulder, and it was just so like Penelope to put on day clothes after a shower even if she’d soon be changing into her pyjamas for the night. Because Penelope Park refused to walk down the halls in her pyjamas, saying she couldn't risk her reputation like that. But every time she’d act tough, it just reminded Josie of how sweet and incredibly soft the girl was when it was just the two of them. 

And, normally, Josie would look away, trying to keep the memories at bay. Because looking at Penelope while she had her hands on her hips in some sort of power pose would just remind her of all the time Josie affectionately made fun of her for it - how she would laugh and grab Penelope by the hips, kissing her until she was flushed and breathless before telling her that she was cute when she acted tough. 

Tonight, though, she hadn't looked away, because Penelope hadn't put on her tough act, she had looked vulnerable, insecure. She had stood there, watching Josie approach, seemingly afraid of what would be said. Her eyes soft, they had hold affection, and Josie had been unable to hold back. 

She had meant to ask her how she was feeling and then walk away, but she hadn't said anything at all. She had just grabbed Penelope and kissed her, because really there was nothing else that she could have thought of doing. 

And now, she reached for the door of Penelope’s room, because there still was nothing else she could think of doing. Her mind was focused solely on her ex, the noises she was making, the erratic movements of her hips. So, Josie grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door, before remembering that Penelope was one of the few people in the school who actually locked their door. 

She let out an uncharacteristic grunt and brought her hand back to Penelope’s front, caressing her torso and teasing her nipple from over her shirt. Another loud moan reached her ear and Josie leaned down to bite Penelope’s. 

“You’ll have to open the door, Penny. Unless you want me to take you right here in the hallway.” 

Penelope whined at the thought, but she didn't move to retrieve the key from the pocket of her skirt. 

Josie chuckled, “Is that what you want? It wouldn't be the first time, and I do recall you enjoying the idea of somebody catching us. It got you so wet I had to use- ”

“God, Josie!” Penelope groaned while a furious blush spread over her overheated cheeks. 

Josie laughed, always enjoying this side of Penelope, the helpless, desperate side that Josie proudly brought out of her every time their make-out sessions would turn a little too heated in public spaces. 

She kept teasing her ex, reaching under her shirt to caress the underside of her boob. 

“My pocket. The key is- is in my-” the broken sentence faded into a soft moan when Josie finally cupped her breast properly, squeezing gently while her lips traced Penelope’s ear. 

Josie gave a hum of approval before retrieving the key and partially detaching herself from Penelope to get to the door. She kept one arm around her ex and tugged her inside as soon as the door was open.


	2. Just tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend they're not underage, please.
> 
> And thanks for all the comments, guys :3

Josie locked the door, then left Penelope standing just inside the room, and she went to sit on the bed, deliberately slow in her movements. She stared at her ex until Penelope finally started towards the bed to join her, and Josie stopped her with a shake of her head.

“Nuh-uh, I want a show.”

Penelope blushed, remembering all the times Josie had said those words to her in the past.

“You know I love it when you give me a show, Penny,” Josie said, standing up again and approaching the other girl.

She placed a finger under her chin and made her raise her head so that their eyes could meet, then she leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She smiled as she pulled back to see Penelope’s eyes were still closed.

She cocked her head to the side and asked, “Will you strip for me, Penelope?”

Penelope blushed again but slowly nodded. Josie gave her a bright smile before skipping back to the bed, sitting down and looking at her ex expectantly.

So, Penelope started to move, she brought her hand up to tug her shirt down her right shoulder, matching her already exposed left one. Slowly, she dragged the sleeves down her arms until the shirt was pooled around her waist, exposing her bra. She took a step towards Josie before reaching for her shirt again and playing with it, tugging it around her waist playfully before dragging it over her head.

She threw the shirt to her right, not bothering to check where it landed. Then she moved on to play with the hem of her skirt. She dragged it up a little before pulling it down again, a playful smile on her lips as she crossed her legs and pretended she was trying to cover herself.

Josie chuckled, and Penelope laughed lightly as she took another half a step forward switching her weight to one leg as she bent the other one, tugging the skirt up again to expose her thigh. She kept going until Josie could catch a glimpse of her underwear, pleasantly surprised to see it was red lingerie.

Penelope quickly let the skirt fall and smirked as Josie’s gaze lingered. She teased Josie some more, swinging her hips side to side, maintaining eye contact with Josie as she moved to a tune in her head and played with the fabric of the skirt, before finally letting it pool at her feet.

She stepped out of it, moving closer to Josie, and watched as Josie’s eyes were once again slow in rising to meet her own. Penelope smiled at her ex as she tugged down the straps of her bra. She then ran her hand down her own chest and moved her bra to expose her left breast, teasing her erect nipple while taking note of Josie’s breath quickening.

She reached behind her back to unhook her bra and toss it to the floor with the rest of her clothes. She took a moment to play with herself until she earned an audible groan from Josie. With another step forward she found herself right in front of her ex, Josie’s eyes trained on her breasts as Penelope chuckled lowly.

She spread her legs a little, enough to make sure Josie would have the perfect view once her panties were out of the way. She bent forward so her mouth was just a breath away from Josie’s ear.

“How am I doing, Jojo?”

She could hear Josie’s breath hitch and she felt pride at knowing she still had the same effect on her ex.

“You’re always great, Pen,” Josie let out with some difficulty, not even trying to pretend talking wasn’t a challenge when Penelope was bent over half naked in the middle of a strip tease.

Penelope hummed softly in her ear and gave it a little nip before teasingly tugging the hem of her panties down ever so slightly and rising to stand again.

She finally dragged the panties down her legs and bent down once more to pick them up, playfully tugging them free and holding them up. She leaned into Josie’s personal space and let her panties hung from her fingers in front of her ex’s face.

Josie reached up to bite them and Penelope’s eyes widened a little at the action, a gasp falling from her lips, immediately followed by a smirk. She tugged on the item of clothing while she moved to straddle Josie, settling in her lap and pulling her closer by the piece of underwear.

Josie let go of the panties to swipe her tongue along Penelope’s navel. The piece of lingerie fell carelessly to the floor as Penelope grabbed a hold of Josie’s shoulder to steady herself as she arched into her mouth.

Josie’s hands immediately went to the other girl’s hips as her mouth made her way upward to trace a wet trail between Penelope’s breasts and drop open-mouthed kisses on her chest before sucking on her collarbone, an action that had Penelope gasping and moaning as her head dropped against Josie’s shoulder.

“Let me see how you move, Pen,” Josie requested against Penelope’s neck. A hand came up to pull Penelope’s face away from her shoulder and she held her jaw, staring at her and enjoying the blush that coloured her cheeks.

“Go on, Penny, move,” she repeated staring her in the eyes.

Penelope started to hesitantly move her body, but soon enough she found a rhythm and began rotating her hips against Josie with more confidence, her arms around her ex’s neck for support.

Josie used the hold on her hips to move her so she was straddling her left leg, and Penelope began grinding shamelessly, moaning at the friction that Josie’s jeans provided.

Josie let her do for a while, and when Penelope’s moans started getting short and in quick succession, she pulled her closer to kiss her. She swallowed her gasps and whimpers as she brought her hands to guide the movements of Penelope’s hips against her leg.

Penelope was approaching her first orgasm fast, and Josie almost wanted to let her come. But she knew the more she teased Penelope, the harder the girl would get off when Josie finally let her.

As Penelope started to breathlessly repeat Josie’s name in between moans, Josie tightened her grip on her ex’s hips and forced her to a stop.

“Not yet, Penny.”

Penelope groaned and complained, struggling against her hold and trying to push her hips against Josie, but Josie’s voice stopped her. Penelope just couldn’t help how wet she got whenever Josie would use her stern voice.

“I said no, Penelope.”

The girl felt a rush of hotness run through her body and pool between her legs and she was sure the stain on Josie’s jeans got bigger.

“Now, be a good girl and lie down, will you?”

And maybe Penelope had a praise kink, but can you blame her with how under-appreciated she always was?

Slowly, Penelope rose from Josie’s lap and half-crawled to the middle of the bed, not bothering to check Josie’s expression, knowing that her ex was appreciating the show.

She rolled over on her back and propped herself up on her elbows, looking at Josie expectantly. She noticed with a small smile and an internal groan that her ex looked positively starving and her eyes were much darker than usual with her dilated pupils taking over most of the brown.

Josie slowly made her way on top of Penelope, holding herself up against the bed and leaning down to kiss her hard. They both let out a moan as Josie brought a hand down to cup Penelope’s breast giving it an appreciative squeeze.

Penelope fell back against the bed, her arms sneaking around Josie’s back to hold her close. Josie moved to the other girl’s neck and resumed her work from earlier, leaving small marks all the way from below her ear to her collarbone.

“Jojo- You’re wearing too m- ”, Penelope trailed off with a moan when she felt Josie bite the side of her neck.

“What was that, Pen?”

Penelope groaned, loving and hating how Josie would insist on making her speak clearly when she could hardly even think. “You’re wearing,” she paused to gasp softly, “too much. You’re wearing too much.”

Finally, Josie chuckled and sat up on Penelope’s hips to pull her own shirt over her head. She struggled to get rid of her jeans without leaving the bed but refused to leave her position over Penelope as she shimmied out of them and threw them to the floor.

She repositioned herself between Penelope’s legs, guiding them open with hands on her thighs, her thumb caressing the skin close to Penelope’s centre, teasing without quite touching her where Penelope needed her to.

Pleased at her ex’s reaction as she threw her head back against the pillows with more moans, Josie resumed her earlier activities. Eventually, the hand that had gone back to kneading Penelope’s breast slid down, nails barely long enough to scratch a taut stomach as Penelope arched into the touch.

Josie groaned when her hand finally found its place between Penelope’s legs, testing the wetness that coated the girl’s thighs.

“Penny,” Josie moaned playfully in the other witch’s ear. “You’re so ready for me.”

Penelope whined as Josie ran her fingers through her wet centre, gathering some and bringing it up to her mouth, licking the tip of her fingers with a smirk.

“You taste just like I remember.”

Penelope groaned loudly, very much done with all the teasing. “Josie, please, I need you to fuck me.”

Josie smiled widely and offered Penelope the fingers she had just licked. The other girl blushed, before smiling and making a show out of sucking on Josie’s fingers, earning a loud moan from her ex. She released them with a pop and Josie brought the same hand down to grab her jaw and pull her into another rough kiss that left both of them panting.

She slid her hand around Penelope’s neck, caressing one of the marks she had left on her skin, before following her fingers with her mouth to kiss her again, because she knew neck kisses were a huge turn on for both of them.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Josie whispered before letting her hand fall back between Penelope’s legs, rolling her thumb harshly against the girl’s clit.

Penelope moaned and wrapped one arm tightly around Josie’s shoulders, while the other one reached behind her to scratch Josie’s back.

Josie let herself be pulled down and bit Penelope’s ear gently as she entered her with two fingers, knowing her ex was more than ready to take them. The moan she got in return was the most pleasing to hear yet, reminding her of how much she loved it when Penelope got loud.

Josie started out with a slow rhythm, allowing Penelope to feel every movement of her long fingers inside her. Penelope was gasping and moaning beneath her, her nails surely leaving marks on Josie’s back.

As she quickened the pace of he thrusts, Josie slid down Penelope’s body to wrap her mouth against an erect nipple, sucking harshly while she pushed her fingers deeper inside the other girl.

Penelope was a mess, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, panting and grasping at Josie’s back for something to hold on to. Josie raised her head from Penelope’s chest to admire her for a moment. She looked impossibly beautiful, pleasure overtaking every expression that crossed her face.

Josie felt herself get wetter as she focused on the sounds her ex was making. She found herself involuntarily grinding against Penelope’s leg, which made the other girl open her eyes to meet Josie’s.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Josie repeated the motion and watched as Penelope closed her eyes in pleasure at feeling Josie’s wetness through the fabric of the girl’s underwear.

Josie leaned down to cover Penelope’s parted lips with her own and the two lost themselves in the kiss, Josie’s thrusts momentarily faltering as she lost the rhythm. Penelope’s hips buckled against her hand when her fingers slowed down a bit too much and the girl started pushing against Josie with a whine.

Josie detached herself from her ex’s lips and smiled softly down at her before resuming her pace, watching as Penelope closed her eyes again, satisfied. She leaned up to kiss Josie tenderly before kissing became impossible again and she fell back against the bed. Josie’s soft smile returned and she went back to the girl’s chest, kissing and sucking at her breasts.

When she felt Penelope approach her orgasm, she pulled out completely and Penelope barely had time to complain before Josie took a nipple between her teeth and pulled on it gently while she simultaneously entered her with three fingers.

Penelope cried out at the feeling of Josie’s fingers stretching her, and more red lines appeared on Josie’s back, making the girl groan at the slight pain.

Josie quickened her pace then, building Penelope’s pleasure up until the girl was right on the edge again. Penelope began chanting her name as Josie added her thumb to the mix, drawing hard circles against Penelope’s clit.

With the triple sensation of the fingers thrusting inside her, the strong pressure against her clit, and Josie’s mouth on her chest, Penelope was ready to come with Josie’s name on her lips, but Josie knew she needed just one more thing.

“Josie, I- I- ”, Penelope struggled to get words out. “Please,” she settled on as Josie increased the pressure against her centre by pushing her leg up against the hand that was working between Penelope’s legs.

This was Josie’s favourite moment, when Penelope needed her the most, and Josie would always be there to catch her.

“It’s okay, Pen, I’m here,” she said softly, “It’s okay, come. Come for me, Penny.”

And just as Josie said the words, Penelope finally fell over the edge. Pleasure ripped through her body in a wave that left Penelope too weak to do anything more than whisper Josie’s name softly, like a lifeline in the aftermath of her powerful orgasm. And, as always, Josie was right there to hold her.

She gathered Penelope in her arms and held her gently against her chest, her heart feeling full and warm as Penelope clang to her and whispered her name against her chest.  
“It’s alright, I’m here, Pen. You were so good, baby, so good for me.”

Josie would chastise herself for the pet name and Penelope would overthink it in the morning, but for now those were exactly the soothing words Penelope needed, and so Josie didn’t mind her slip up.

Once Penelope’s breathing settled back to normal, Josie went to remove her own ruined underwear before wrapping her arms around her ex again. She kissed Penelope’s forehead, enjoying the feeling of their fully naked bodies pressed together.

Penelope had every intention of reciprocating, well aware that Josie hadn’t come yet, but her determination weakened as her eyelids started to feel heavy with sleep. It had been a long day after all, so maybe Penelope could take a quick nap before taking care of Josie.

When Josie felt Penelope’s yawn against her chest, she let out a soft chuckle, running her hand through the girl’s messy hair, combing through it with her fingers. Penelope sighed at the action and burrowed further into Josie’s chest.

“Give me a minute and I’ll return the favour, Jojo,” she said with a dreamy voice.

Josie laughed gently and kissed the top of her head. “It’s alright, Pen, get some rest.”

“But- ”

Josie shushed her softly as she continued to stroke her hair. When Penelope tried to sleepily object again, Josie started to sing, ending the discussion.

She sang her to sleep softly, with every intention to leave as soon as her ex was asleep. But, as it usually happened with the two of them, Josie failed to consider how comfortable she felt with Penelope in her arms once again.

Josie’s voice lulled Penelope to sleep, but Penelope’s soft breathing ended up easing Josie into a peaceful slumber in return.

The morning might see Josie leave, but the night once again succeeded in bringing the two girls together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna go pray for ten hours now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: if my English is bad it's because I shouldn't write in my second language at 3am after drinking.


End file.
